Your Never On Your Own
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: Kakashi leaves for an S class mission, and his mind keeps wandering to Sakura, who is at home, waiting for him to return. This is a Kakasaku songfict to the song Bonnie Taylor Shakedown, by Hellogoodbye. Oneshot


Your Never on Your Own  
By Mikomi Hatake  
Song: _Bonnie Taylor Shakedown _by Hellogoodbye.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters that were used in this song-fict. I also do not own the song _Bonnie Taylor Shakedown_.

Author notes: The song lyrics will be in _italics_. And you should also know that this is a KakashixSakura fan fiction. It is in Kakashi's point of view, so he may be a bit out of character, but I gave it my best shot. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review.

* * *

_Visit you at Baskin Robins all the time_  
_To let you know that I am yours and you are mine_  
_So we can take long walks through central park  
And hold each others hands to fight the dark_

Her cherry blossom hair stuck out like a sore thumb from the door of the smoky jounin bar. She was sitting on her usual stool, and was alone, as she normally was. I casually walked over to the bar and grabbed her hand. No words were spoken as I lead her out of the bar and down the streets of Konohagakure, to our usual training field. The sun had set below the horizon long ago, and now there was only the soft moonlight to guide the way.

_So you know that you're never on your own  
So you know that you're never on your own_

She understood our situation quite clearly. I was leaving for a mission, to track down an S-class criminal with a small three man team.

There was no need to speak, but I felt it necessary. "I will come back to you, Sakura-chan."

She merely nodded in response. She has always been so trusting.

Her hand reached up to my face, and gently pulled down my mask, placing her soft lips over mine. "I'll be waiting for you, Kakashi-Kun."

_  
My bonnie lies over the ocean  
My bonnie lies over sea  
And every night at 2 AM  
I wonder why can't she lie close to me._

Every night I lie awake thinking of my Sakura-chan, and I wonder why I agreed to take on this stupid mission. I looked over at the watch she had given me as a joke Christmas gift last year and sighed. It was two in the morning. Only three more hours until we commence our plan to capture our missing ninja. I run my hands through my dirty, tangled hair and sigh. It was going to be along three hours with her on my mind.

_  
Remember all the time you let me walk you to class  
And you would kiss my cheek, I'd never have to ask  
You're going away in late September  
But here's a thanks for a summer I'll always remember._

We were silent as we awaited our missing ninja. We had spent the following two weeks stalking him, and memorizing everyone of his daily habits. But my mind had begun to wander during the time we sat silent in the confines of the forest.

Memories of our first kiss had flooded my brain. I was walking Sakura to her class of genin last fall, and as I turned to leave she placed a simple kiss over my masked face.

_So you know that you're never on your own  
So you know that you're never on your own_

If you were to ask me what Sakura was doing at this moment in time I could easily tell you.

You see, there is a picture of us that Naruto took right before I left. I can assure you that she is looking at it right now, reading the words across the bottom of the framed photograph.

"I will never leave you on your own."

_  
My bonnie lies over the ocean  
My bonnie lies over sea  
And every night at 2 AM  
I wonder why can't she lie close to me_

The journey home always seems to be the longest part of the entire mission. Just knowing that I will soon be home, with my Sakura-chan in my arms once again gives me just enough strength to travel through the night, so I can return home a little bit sooner.

I check my watch once before we leave the campsite. Two in the morning.

_  
I hope you listen to me every night before you go to sleep  
And know that someone in HB is thinking of you, Bonnie_

As I sneak into my house, the sun is just beginning to peak out from over the horizon. I traipse to my bedroom, and push past the slightly open door. She looks so innocent sleeping in my bed that I can't help but smile. I slip into the bed behind her sleeping form, and the monument my head hit's the pillows I slip off into a deep sleep.

_My bonnie lies over the ocean  
My bonnie lies over sea  
And every night at 2 AM  
I wonder why can't she lie close to me_

When I awoke she was gone, but the place where her body was moments ago was still warm. I looked over at the clock on the wall and smiled. Two in the afternoon.

She came back into the room with a mug of hot tea and smiled. "Welcome home Kakashi-kun."

I could get used to this.


End file.
